familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Thomas King 1594 List of Famous Descendants
One of the Principal Founding Immigrant Settlers for Marlborough MA was Thomas King (1594-). Research Notes Family Trees * Nahum Bigelow 1785 Immigrant Ancestors A B * Bigelow, Hiram (1829-1916) - Mormon pioneer opened settlements in Utah and Arizona. (Bother of Lucy below). * Bigelow, Lucy (1830-1905) - ( NBigelow, SFoster, MHayward, EHubbard, HRice, EKing, TKing) - devoted wife of Mormon Pioneer Brigham Young. * Bigelow, Mary Jane (1827-1868) - wife of Mormon Pioneer Brigham Young, sister of Lucy above. * Bigelow, Nahum - ( SFoster, MHayward, EHubbard, HRice, EKing, TKing) - western pioneer who in 1845 had his rural ranch house attacked twice by anti-mormon mobs. C * Coolidge, Charles A, Brig. Gen. (1844-1926) - ( AMRice, HRice, NRice, JRice, CRice, MMKing, TKing)) - Veteran US Civil War, Indian Wars of the U.S. West, Spanish American War, Chinese Boxer Rebellion. First American to enter Beijing's Forbidden City. Cousin (on Coolidge line) to Pres. Coolidge. * Coolidge, Sherman (1862-1932) - (adopted son of Gen C.A. Coolidge) - Arapahoe Indian refugee, Episcopalian Priest and major advocate of the Native American Civil Rights movement. E * Eliot, Charles (1859-1897) - (son of Charles W.) - American landscape architect and pioneer of regional planning; * Eliot, Charles W. (1834-1926) - ( MLyman, LRWilliams, PRice, ARice, JRice, EKing, TKing) - 21st President of Harvard University * Eliot, Samuel A II (1862-1950) - (son of Charles W. ) Unitarian minister and president of the American Unitarian Association. * Eliot, Samuel A, Jr (1893-1984) - (grandson of Charles W.) American novelist; * Eliot, Theodore L. (1928) - U.S. Ambassador to Afghanistan 1973-1978; grandson of Samuel Atkins Eliot II * Eliot, Thomas H (1907-1991) - U.S. Congressman from Massachusetts; son of Samuel Atkins Eliot II. * Esty, Constantine (1824-1912) - ( DEsty, MERice, URice, PRice4, MHaynes, ERice, EKing, TKing1) - U.S. Congressman from Massachusetts (Republican) and chief tax assessor during the Lincoln and Johnson administrations. * Esty, Alexander Rice (1826-1881) - (brother of Constantine) famous architect known for designing many Gothic Revival churches in New England, however his work also encompassed university buildings, public buildings, office buildings, and private residences across the Northeastern United States. G * Gates, B. Cecil (1887-1941) - (son of Susa Y Gates) - accomplished LDS Composer. * Gates, Emma (1880-1951) - (daughter of Susa Y Gates) - wife of LDS Church Apostle Albert Bowen and world renown opera singer. * Gates, Susa Young (1856-1933) - ( LBigelow, NBigelow, SFoster, MHayward, EHubbard, HRice, EKing, TKing) - active in promoting women's rights and women's suffrage (close associate of Susan B Anthony), founder of Utah Chapter, Daughters of the American Revolution, author of nine books, founding editor of Relief Society Magazine, member, two university board of regents, active genealogist. * Gates, B. Cecil (1887-1941) - (son of Susa Y Gates) - accomplished LDS Composer. K R * Rice, Henry, Maj. (1786-1867) - ( NRice, JRice, CRice, MMKing, TKing) Veteran of War of 1812 and Boston City Councilman. * Rice, Jabez (1728-1809) - ( DRice, JRice, MKing, TKing) - Massachusetts Minuteman and Revolutionary War Soldier. * Rice, Peter (1761-1780) - ( MERice, URice, PRice4, MHaynes, ERice, EKing, TKing1) died in military service, Revolutionary War while serving at West Point which was almost betrayed by Benedict Arnold. Category:Descendancy lists